Gwen Randall
}} Gwen Randall is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless. She has been portrayed by Nadine Nicole since December 2014. Gwen is described as a shy mousy accountant that works at Jabot Cosmetics with a wild side. Storylines Hilary, Devon and Saga Gwen was asked by Hilary Curtis to be Devon's fake girlfriend at dinner with the Winters Family. Gwen initially assumed that Devon was gay, but he corrected her. Hilary became jealous when she saw Devon and Gwen at The Underground. Gwen was Devon's date at the Underground's New Years Eve party, and she kissed Devon at midnight. Gwen tried to seduce Devon, but was disappointed by his reaction and stormed off. Debo. Later found Gwen and apologized. Gwen agreed to give him another chance. Gwen later learns that she was a just a cover girlfriend for Devon, while he and Hilary were in love the whole time. Romance with Neil Neil ran into Gwen at Jabot, and confronted her about Devon and Hilary's affair. He later apologized when he realized she didn't know anything about it. Neil and Gwen started dating but after Gwen confronted Hilary, they broke it off. Gwen encounters Devon's father, Neil Winters, at the hospital when she goes to take her sister, Emma, for lunch. She also offers her support to Devon since he is accused of murdering Hilary. Gwen and Neil make a date, and end up sleeping together. Emma is panicking because she can't find her ID badge, Neil comes over and helps Gwen look for it. They start making out as Emma comes in. Neil suddenly finds the badge in the couch. Emma can't believe it since she always sets it on the table. After Emma leaves, Gwen takes Neil to the bedroom. While in bed, Gwen questions Neil about seeing him coming out of the hospital supply room. She asks Neil if he is doing drugs, and Neil breaks it off with Gwen, offended. Gwen calls Devon, and says something is off about Neil. Gwen follows Neil and finds out he is at the house that he bought for Hilary. Gwen feels bad for doubting Neil, and asks for a second chance. Gwen becomes suspicious of Neil and follows him, discovering that he is holding Hilary at the boathouse of their "dream home". Rather than turn Neil in, Gwen decided to help him because of how much she cared about him. She took Emma's ID badge from her locker to get more medical supplies, but trackers had been placed in them. Neil and Gwen disposed of the trackers before they could be tracked. Emma told Gwen about a Dr. Simon Neville, who has an unorthodox way of practicing medicine, and lost his medical license as a result. Gwen recruited Neville to help bring Hilary out of her coma. Neville successfully brought Hilary out of her coma, but Gwen was irritated that Neil still seemed to have feelings for her, especially since she couldn't remember who are on was and thought she lived Neil. Gwen's jealousy boiled over and she eventually threatened to tell Devon a of Neil's involvement in Hilary's kidnapping if Neil didn't tell Devom first. When Neil wasn't sent to prison, and even offered the chance to become apart of Neville's efforts to get his medical drug legalized, Gwen blackmailed Neil to make a partner. Gwen, Neville, Neil, Hilary, and Ashley Abbott all formed a team and used the labs at Jabot Cosmetics to manufacture more of it and prove it works. Gwen quit sometime in early 2016 for unknown reasons. Crimes Committed *Withholding from the authorities that Neil Winters kidnap Hilary Hamilton and is keeping her at the boathouse, (Sept-Nov 2015). *Stole her sister, Emma Randall's, ID badge to get into the supply room, (Sept 2015). *Stole supplies from the hospital storage room, (Sept 2015). Category:Recurring Category:Women of Genoa City Category:2010s Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:No Longer on the Show